She's my baby
by itsscoop
Summary: Just some Reamy and Reamy kisses and a group hang and jealous Reagan and Amy and Reagan being dorks...


Amy POV

I am so stupid. Really I am a big idiot. Why the hell did I agree to a group hang? The previous one was a complete disaster and now three months later I tell Shane that I'd love to go to another one. Well yes there are no secrets now so that's one thing I should not worry about but Karma and Reagan in the same room...probably sitting across each other...yes the night is going to be a disaster.

And how am I supposed to tell Reagan. Especially now when she is out of town on some DJ job because I told her that I wanted to get away from town for a few days, just the two of us like a mini vacation. I didn't mean it like that I was just daydreaming. She took it the wrong way and went on working extra hours. I didn't want her to do it and I told her that hundreds of times but she had already made up her mind.

She is coming back tomorrow and I'm sure she's gonna be exhausted and when she's tired she becomes a big baby. She wants me to cuddle her, to spoon her, to kiss her and she wants us to have those cute short naps every now and then. Just thinking about that makes my mind go crazy and my stomach does flips. I can't explain it I just love that girl with everything I've got.

I'm just gonna call her and try to make her agree to be my date.

"Heyyyy Shrimps! How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm a bit sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"Because I miss you. I haven't seen you and it's driving me crazy." I could hear how her voice changed from sad to husky and damn that was my favourite thing. It gets me every time.

"Hmm really?"

"Yeah I just can't stop thinking about kissing your lips and then your neck maybe your collar bone and then-"

"Reagan stop. You seriously should stop saying stuff like that. It's too freaking much."

"Yeah? Well really that's all I could think about. I seriously can't wait for tomorrow night, I'm finally going to have you all to myself."

"Oh about that..."

"Please don't tell me you're on your period."

"What?! No! It's not that, it's just ... what would you say if I tell you that I may have agreed to hang out with Shane and Duke tomorrow night."

"I'd say that I don't see how this is going to be a problem. Come on babe you know these two are even hornier than me, if that's even possible."

"You did not just say that."

"Well I did but that's not the point."

"Ok so Shane and Duke are fine but what if I tell you that Lauren and Theo are coming along too."

"That's fine with me. I love the little devil."

"Good but Liam and Karma are gonna be there too."

Silence.

"Rea please say something please. I have no idea why I said yes honestly.''

"Ok I'll come"

"Oh my God thank you thank you thank you!"

"But if Karma keeps doing what she does then I'm leaving."

"I'll talk to her. I'll make sure she behaves."

"I got to go now. I have a few more songs to work on."

"Wait. Why are you doing this now? Isn't the gig tonight?"

"Yeah it is but if I do this now I'm gonna just sit on a chair while the music plays and I could talk to you. Actually I wouldn't be able to talk but I'll text you."

"Aww you're so sweet. I'll leave you now. Go do your thing."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

Well that went good. I thought I would have to be a bit more persuasive, which usually includes a few revealing photos.

Now I need to talk to Karma. Great. Just great. Not that we're not friends but it's a bit weird. I don't feel her that close anymore. She is as close to me as Theo and that's not much. Our connection is kind of lost. But she is still important to me.

Normally Reagan is the one who irritated Karma. She messes with her name or her weird habits but that's all. And lately Karma seems to irritate Reagan and I have no idea why she is doing it. Reagan did it for fun and it was funny for everyone but I don't get why Karma does it. It is not funny. It just brings a bit drama between her and Liam and some jealousy in Reagan. It is not that bad though. We fight for a minute and then I find myself pinned against a wall, a door or on bed. Jealous Reagan is hot. She is possessive and aggressive and it never fails to turn me on. Anyway back to Karma. She is doing something that I can't quite explain. She gets a bit touchy with me, which is making me uncomfortable not because I was in love with her but because it doesn't feel right or good. It's disgusting. And the touching? That's the thing that drives Reagan crazy.

And now I'm on my way to Karma's house. When I reached her home I knocked on the door, she invited me in and we sat on the couch in the living room.

"Karma we need to talk."

"Well talk."

"You have to stop doing what you do because it's not right. Liam suffers and I suffer and Reagan suffers-"

"So it's because of Reagan.''

"Yes but it is not only because of her. It's also because of me. I need you to stop doing it. I have no idea what your aim is but it has to stop."

"Ok Amy I get it. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Great. Thanks. I need to get home now, my mom wants me to do the loundry."

"Oh that suck."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye Amy."

I got home and lied on the bed. I didn't have to do the loundry I just didn't feel comfortable around Karma anymore. If I stayed it would be awkward. All she talks about is Liam and making out with Liam and having sex with Liam and how great he is. I just can't stand the guy even if someone is just talking about him.

I needed something. Someone. Reagan. I needed Reagan. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and fall asleep with her in my arms. This is what I want, forever. It was also something that I couldn't have right now. I cursed myself for saying those stuff about the getaway. Reagan was mixing songs right now so I couldn't call her. I had nothing to do but sleep. I changed into my favourite doughnut shirt and got under the covers.

I woke up at one AM. Damn I did not plan on sleeping that long. Now I will be probably up all night. At least now I could text Reagan.

A: Is my DJ having fun?

R: Hmmm let's see I'm sitting on a couch in a DJ booth, which has a cracked floor and I am afraid it is not going to last long. Some sweaty people are drunk and they are doing stuff which I assume is dancing. Yep I'm having so much fun.

A: I'm sorry to hear that.

R: It doesn't matter. How was your day?

A: Well after we talked I went to Karma's place and talked to her. Then I went home and I was bored so I decided to have a nap which turned into a six hour sleep and I just woke up.

R: Looks like you won't be getting any sleep anytime soon. Too bad I'm not there to entertain you.

A: Let's say you were. How are you planning to entertain me?

R: Really you want me to write you how I'm gonna make you scream?

A: Maybe

R: Ooookay Shrimp girl that's enough. I am so not going to write those things.

Damn. Is it weird how her words turn me on even if I don't hear her say them?

A: Fine. Tell me something interesting then...

And that's how the night went on. We texted for a few hours and we said good night at around six when I felt like sleeping again.

I was woken up by someone knocking on my bedroom door. I looked at the clock. It was twelve thirty. My mom and Bruce were working. Lauren was out with Theo, Shane and Duke were ''getting ready for tonight'' and Karma was with Liam. Anyway I got up and went to open the door. And there she was, Reagan was standing with a huge smile on her face and a box of doughnuts in one hand. I felt myself grinning and before I know I threw myself in her arms. She dropped the box on the floor and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her heart beating faster than usual, just the right pace to match mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's embrace. She kissed my head and then slowly lifted her hands so she could cup my cheeks and lift my face in order to look me in the eyes.

"How's my babygirl doing?"

I couldn't answer her. I was too overwhelmed by the butterflies in my stomach. I just smiled and kissed her. God how much I missed those lips. The lips that I craved for every minute of every day. The lips that made me feel weak. The lips which made me forget about everything. The lips that could get me trough anything.

The kiss was slow and passionate. We poured our emotions in that kiss. Finally when Reagan broke it I rested my forehead against hers. We stayed like this for a bit and then Reagan backed away so she could look at me.

"Why are you crying Shrimps?"

I was enjoying the moment too much that I didn't feel my eyes tearing.

"I don't know. I just missed you so much and now seeing you here..."

I don't know how and when my voice started breaking but I couldn't talk. I just buried my face in her neck and sobbed. That's how I realized how much she really means to me. I knew I loved her but now I knew that I wanted to spend my life with her. A couple of days apart made me realize that I wanted to see her smile every day, I wanted to hear her call me Shrimps and baby every day, I wanted to hear her stupid jokes and her adorable laugh. _I wanted her every day_.

"I missed you too. So much. You know that right?"

I looked up at her. She smiled softly and wiped my tears gently with her thumb.

"Now we have a few more hours until the group hang so what do you want to do?" Reagan asked.

"I don't know. Can we just stay here, cuddle, eat and watch some stupid movies."

"Sounds perfect." she kissed me again.

We spend the next few hours cuddling, me just in my doughnut shirt and Reagan in my pizza shirt. We were watching some movie that we hardly paid any attention to. We were too busy eating the doughnuts Reagan brought and the pizza with extra cheese that we ordered. Honestly I have no idea how are we going to have dinner later. We wrestled on the bed because Reagan drank the last cup of coke and we were both too lazy to go to the kitchen and get some more. Then I had to tickle Reagan because she refused to give me her phone. She snapped like a hundred photos of us but I didn't like myself in a lot of them so I asked her to delete them and when she refused I had no other choice but to tickle her. I stopped eventually when I felt like she needed to breathe. She slapped my tight lightly, still catching her breath and said:

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah you're right. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We have to get ready you know?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna go." I said making my best pouty face.

"I don't want either but you promised so we go. Now get up. Let's get you into something that does not scream 'I am constantly hungry'. "

We got in the restaurant and of course everyone was there waiting for us. There were only two seat left. I hurried and sat next to Karma and Reagan sat next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Hey guys." Reagan greeted

"Heeeey Amyyyy." Karma said a little too loud and a little too excited she pulled me towards her and kissed my cheek. I tried to escape her grip as fast as I could. I was really shocked. Didn't we talk about it?! I thought we had an agreement. I laced my fingers with Reagan's and squeezed her hand lightly just to let her know that I was sorry. She hesitated for a moment but then responded my squeeze.

The evening went fine, we talked about some stupid stuff and I was happy that there weren't any ''accidents''. It was time for dessert and Reagan and I ordered some ice cream.

"Hey don't you want some doughnuts baby?" Karma asked me and it was all sorts of weird. Why is she calling me that? Yes she stopped with the touching but is she planning on doing that now? I just don't get it.

"No, I don't think I can even look at a doughnut right now." I smiled and turned to Reagan remembering how many doughnuts we ate earlier. She smiled back at me but I could see she was getting angry.

"But babe you love doughnuts"

"I had some earlier, thanks Karma."

"Ok whatever you say babygirl." Damn. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did you say that Karma?

For Reagan 'babygirl' was something like 'shrimp girl'. It was a nickname that only she is allowed to use. That's at least how she sees it. Now Karma called me like that and I knew Reagan tried hard to ignore the 'babe' and 'baby' and the 'Aims' but now... now she is not going to let that one go. Shit was about to go down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" and I was right. Reagan was furious. She was looking at Karma. I could see the madness in her eyes and I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Just tell me what the fuck are you trying to achieve?"

"Nothing. I am not doing anything."

"Yeah? Do you call everyone 'baby'?"

"I don't know why are you getting angry I was just fooling around."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why am I getting angry? Just stop hitting on my girl. My girl. She is not your girlfriend! You had your chance and you let it slip away. Now it is my turn and I'm not going to stay here and pretend that I don't care about Amy. I'm here to protect her from bitches like you who try to mess with her head or ruin our relationship. So you better stop saying those things or I promise you will say a quick hello to my fist!" wow that was something. I normally would not stand such behavior but those things she said...they made me understand that she loves me just as much as I love her. Not that I ever doubted her words but still. I stood up, wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. She kissed me back and I felt how she let go of her anger. I broke the kiss and laced my fingers with Reagan's.

"When you decide to stop acting like an idiot call me." I told Karma and we left the restaurant.

We went home alive. Reagan was obviously mad and yes I knew that because she ignored a few 'stop' signs and red lights. As I said we arrived alive but none of us said a word. We went to my room and Reagan sat on the bed while I leaned on the door. The silence was unbearable.

"Please say something." I spoke. I just had to say something, maybe I should have said something more appropriate but it doesn't matter now.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something. I just want to know are you upset, are you angry. Just talk to me Rea."

"Am I upset? No. Am I angry? Yes! I am furious. I have no fucking idea why is she doing this. Is it because she hates me or because she wants just to flirt with you? I don't know, obviously you don't know either so it really doesn't matter."

"You're right. I don't know what's gotten into her. But why does it bother you so much? You know it doesn't mean anything to me."

"It bothers me because I am your girlfriend now. I get to do things with you and she doesn't. I want to be in your arms asleep. I want to give you kisses in the middle of the night. I want to be the one who makes you smile when you're feeling grumpy. I want to hold you and comfort you until you fall asleep when you're sick. I want the days when you complain about everything even about me and I'll just have to deal with it. I want to be there to warm you up when you feel cold in the middle of the night. I want you to tickle me until it hurts because it makes you happy. I want to hold your hand even if it is sweaty. I want your days when you just feel like yelling at me for no reason. I want you to keep me up all night just because you need to tell me how your day was. I want to be your go to girl. I want you to call me whenever something exciting happens to you. I want to kick somebody's ass just because they made you unhappy. I want to travel with you. I want to show you so many different places. I want you to have my last slice of pizza and the last doughnut. I want to be the only one that is able to hold you and kiss you. I want you to be my baby and I don't want to share you."

I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say. I knew she was scared. I knew that she trusts me but deep down she was still afraid that I would choose Karma. But I won't. I won't trade Reagan for anything in the entire world.

I didn't know what to say. She had just put her heart in my hands and I was determined to keep it safe. It did belong to me.

She had stood up and I moved until I was standing in front of her. I looked her in the eyes and then I kissed her. She put her hand behind my neck pulling me closer to her. She always does that and I love it. She kissed me, running her tongue along my bottom lip before sliding it into my mouth. She keeps her hand on my neck, while her other one is behind my waist, slowly making its way under my shirt. She started kissing me harder and soon I was left out of breath. I broke the kiss in order to breathe. That's when Reagan attacked my neck. She kissed it just the right way. She knew my sweet spot and made sure to pay extra attention to it. She kissed my neck a lot, then sucked and in the end she nibbled gently. I didn't have much choice all I was able to do was moan. She was so good at what she did. Reagan took my top off and threw it on the floor. She moved her kisses to my chest and her hand to my stomach, moving lightly, exploring the territory. My moans got louder when she reached my boobs but not quite putting her lips where I needed the most. She slowly unbuttoned my pants and slid her hand in them. I was sure I was already dripping but clearly she was enjoying teasing me and I knew I should let her do it. She mover her hand in my panties and found my clit. She started stroking it up and down, not putting much pressure. She continued kissing my neck while I tangled my hands in her hair.

"Ohhh Reagan...shit" she was making me feel good, really she was but it was not enough. I needed more. She slowly started moving until we landed on the bed with me beneath her. She didn't stop moving her hand or her lips. She eventually started increasing the pressure and now I heard myself scream her name. It seemed like she enjoyed it. I could feel the smirk on her lips as she moved them across my neck, near my earlobe. I could definitely feel the two fingers inside me, moving fast. Faster than I could handle. I felt the pleasure building inside me.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck" I screamed. Good thing that we were alone in the house, not that I cared. It took me a minute to recover and steady my breathing. Reagan slowly moved her lips until they met mine. She kissed me slowly and whispered 'I love you' in my ear. I just buried my face in her neck and slept. I slept until some time of the night when I woke Reagan up and returned the favor.

**Hey guys I wanna thank you for reading my other story and I want to say sorry for keeping you wait so long for this one. So please review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate that. I am also planning another Reamy story because I just find them so adorable. It will probably be Reagan and Amy in the future but I'm not sure yet. Suggestions are welcomed. You can also follow me on tumblr - itsscoop1 , I follow back! Thank you again for reading!  
>Sam<strong>


End file.
